21 Guns
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: short stories on people's reactions during the final battle. Songfic, 21 Guns by Green Day


_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
and you feel yourself suffocating?_

George felt the world closing around him. He could feel his breath slowing, too many people. The room was crowded and the face of his brothers stared back at him.

"Dammit Fred, wake up." He whispers. Bill looks at him and wipes away the tears.

"George, he's gone." He insisted and George clenches his fist.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." He whispers. His breath is slow and hard. His mum sobbed in front of him and he couldn't do anything, but cry.

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins_

Draco ran through the corridors. They were losing, they were all losing. He heard Potter was dead, but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted it all gone. As he turned the corner he crashed into another figure.

"Draco." Someone said bewildered.

"Pansy." Draco said, her bushy, black hair, was a mess, blood stained her snowy skin and her gray eyes were glistening with tears.

"Potter-" She started, Draco shook his head.

"I know, he's dead."

"You must be happy then." She said coldly.

"Why should I? Half of the people I know are dead. I can't be happy now." He says flatly and held out a hand, she eyed it carefully.

"I don't bite." Draco laughed and she took it and was pulled up. He leaned in forward and kissed her softly but she pulled back.

"Draco, I have a boyfriend." She whispers. He stared at her blankly, and then pushed her to the ground.

"So much for kissing you." He grumbled and his heart was for once, broken.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

Luna cried softly on Neville's shoulder. She just witnessed Colin's death, it wasn't pretty.

"He looked so cute when he died." She whispered to herself, "His hair was blonde. It was a sunny blonde."

"I know Luna." Neville said patting her shoulder.

"Is Harry here?" she asks and Neville shook his head slowly.

"You didn't hear did you?" he asks hesitantly.

"Hear what?"

"The announcement," he sighs, "Harry's dead."

Luna whimpered and clutched her necklace.

"It…it was the nargles, they killed Harry." She said and Neville smiled.

"Of course they did."

"Harry was a nargle. Well, maybe in disguise. He was a friendly one too; he saved me from the dungeon. Nargles have magic powers, that's why he didn't die when the Dark Lord tried to kill him." She rapidly said.

Neville sympathetically stared at her, she was gong insane, her mind was gone, but he knew Luna would make it.

She always did.

_Your faith walks on broken glass  
and the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
you're in ruins_

Bill could feel the fire whiskey coming up his throat at the sight of Fred. He hung over an open window, throwing up. Fleur stood by his side, massaging his back as he coughed.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispers, her voice breaking.

"Me too." He says back.

Behind them a window shattered, Fleur screamed and ducked, but Bill stood there, letting the glass sink into his skin.

He had worse scars.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

"Penny get over here." Percy whispered at a woman who groaned. Her leg was bleeding and a handful of death eaters surrounded them in an empty classroom. Percy hid inside the closet, but opened it slightly. Penelope was sprawled on the floor, a dozen desks, hiding her from the death eaters. Percy reached for his wand and crawled to her.

"Come on." He whispered and dragged her into the closet, closing the door behind him.

"Penny, Penny." He whispered shaking her. The death eaters were getting closer.

Her eyes snapped open and she opened her mouth for a scream. Percy clasped his hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips. They turned to the crack in the door and the death eaters suddenly ran out the room.

"Thanks Perce." Penelope whispered.

"No problem." He said and opened the closet door. She leaned on him as they entered the Great Hall. He could see the fires getting stronger and his family huddled around a body. He franticly looked at Penny and she nodded.

"Go." She whispered and he handed her to Oliver Wood and ran over to his family.

"Dear Merlin." He whispered at the sight of the bloody body on the floor.

His body was stiff, he couldn't move, he couldn't think.

He just stood there, waiting for the fire to go away.

_When it's time to live and let die  
and you can't get another try  
something inside this heart has died  
you're in ruins_

"Remus!" Tonks screamed as she watched her husband fall to the ground. She cried out in pain and ran over to his side.

"God, please don't do this to me Remus! What about Teddy? Don't leave me! Don't leave your son!" she cried.

Ginny screamed at her, "TONKS! Pay attention!"

She shook her head, placing her hand over Remus heart her hair changed to a mossy brown.

"I..I can't." she whimpered grabbing her wand, but it flew to the side.

She hunched over her husband and kissed his cheek softly. A cackle, a scream, and a cry was all she heard.

Then her heart stopped.

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky_

Voldemort told them to give up. He tortured them, killed their love ones, and even took their sanity. But he didn't take their spirit. They fought until they won, until they got what they deserved from all the hatred.

George didn't deserve for Fred to die. Draco wasn't expecting for his heart to break. Luna would lose her sanity, Neville watching out for her. Bill would be scarred for the rest of his life. Percy would have a fire raging in him forever. And Tonks and Remus left the world, leaving their son with many unanswered questions.

"Harry didn't win this." Hermione said to Ron, Seamus, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Neville, the Weasley's and all the others who were left standing, "We won this. And we didn't give up, any of us."

_One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_


End file.
